The Dead Champion
by FenyxEmber
Summary: What if the blood wards around the Dursleys house had reacted differently and sent Harry elsewhere for protection? When Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire it is no wonder that everyone is surprised. After all, how can a dead man participate in the TriWizard Tournament? Dark!Rogue!Slytherin!Pirate!Harry SLASH WARNING!
1. Hadrian Jones

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction. (: I just felt like doing this since it's been stuck in my head all day! I mean, can you imagine what Harry would look as a pirate?! He'd be hot as hell!** _ **Anyway**_ **, I don't own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, do you honestly think I would have let Ginny live in the second book?! Or given Ron the privilege of marrying Hermione after all the crap he put her through?!** **Hell no! Besides, I'd have added a very delicious plot twist where Jack Sparrow has a fling with a very handsome pirate! Seriously, yaoi is too addicting!**

 _::Parseltongue::_

 _'Thinking_

"Talking"

 **On to the story!**

The Champions for the Triwizard Tournament had been chosen. Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. An elderly man with twinkling blue eyes in colorful periwinkle robes smiled at the still cheering students seated in the Great Hall. He held up his hands to quiet them down.

However, their attention was diverted to the goblet centered in the room. Its blue flames shifted into red as it did when the champions were chosen. Confusion erupted among the crowd, watching with bated breath as a singed piece of parchment burst from the crimson flames and into Dumbledore's awaiting hand. His eyes widened as they took in the name written on the paper, his hand clenching on the parchment as the name slipped past his numb lips:

"Harry Potter..."

Despite the whisper in which the name was spoken, the silence had made it seem like it had been screamed to the high heavens. Eyes widened at the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. He had been pronounced dead a few days before he would have attended Hogwarts. Dumbledore remembered the events before the announcement well.

 _[Start Flashback]_

 _It was just a few more weeks before the new term would begin. Albus Dumbledore was ecstatic to welcome the first years to the school, watch as they took in the wonders that was Hogwarts Castle. It filled him with joy to see their young faces ready to learn anything and everything Hogwarts was willing to teach them. He was just about to return to his paperwork when a knock sounded at his door._

 _"Come in," he called out, watching with curiosity as his Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, made her way into his office. It wasn't her arrival that confused him but the look of frustration and worry on her face that caused him to halt._

 _"Is something the matter, Minerva?" he asked the stern-looking witch once she had closed the door behind her. The woman strode further into the room, practically throwing an envelope on his desk in her rush._

 _"That letter won't send, Albus. Only the name is written but the address refuses to be added. I am beside myself on what to do! This has never happened before!" Minerva cried, startling Albus as he watched the usually calm woman lose her composure. Looking down at the envelope, he caught sight of the name 'Harry Potter' and gently lifted it from his desk._

 _"There's no need to worry, Minerva. We'll merely hand the letter to young Harry ourselves," he told her, rising from his seat and moving to stand before her on the other side, "I am quite curious as to why the letter refuses to send. Maybe looking into it won't be such a terrible idea while we're there."_

 _"I agree, Albus," was all she could manage. Nodding, the elder man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and apparated to Number Four, Privet Drive where he had left young Harry Potter nearly ten years ago. Minerva wasted no time and knocked on the door to the house, crossing her arms impatiently over her chest even as she heard movement on the other side. Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter's aunt, opened the door and sneered at the pair on the other side._

 _"What do you lot want?" she asked them, placing both hands on the door to slam it into their faces as soon as she could. Minerva glared at the woman before her, only holding her tongue due to Albus' presence behind her._

 _"We were hoping we could speak with your nephew Harry, Petunia. It seems his letter refused to be addressed," he replied gently to the woman, a grandfatherly smile on his face as usual._

 _"My nephew? Why in the world would that brat be here?" she asked them, confusion overcoming the irritation that she felt. Her sister had sent her a letter about the child she'd conceived, but Petunia had refused to even acknowledge any relation to the magical spawn._

 _"He lives here, of course!" Minerva responded, frustrated at the woman who seemed more than content to anger her further._

 _"He does not live here. I knew my sister had a son, but I've never seen him. Why would I want anything to do with freaks like you?!" she cried, nearly hysterical in her anger as she slammed the door in their stunned faces. Albus wanted to deny her statement, but he could sense the blood wards had been disabled long ago. He had hoped, however, that it was an error and that young Harry resided with the Dursleys._

 _"Where can he be, Albus?" Minerva asked the Headmaster as they were walking away from Privet Drive. The woman had been fond of James and Lily, and she couldn't shake the fear that something had happened to their son._

 _"I don't know, Minerva, but we will find out," he promised his companion, his blue eyes absent of their usual twinkle. Both figures apparated away, intent on finding answers to the whereabouts of Harry Potter._

 _Albus Dumbledore had enlisted the help of the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic. The Dursleys were questioned more than once and Britain had been thoroughly searched. Petunia Dursley had never found the child on her doorstep the next morning, and nobody could find any sign of him anywhere. Harry Potter was presumed dead on July 22, 1991. The Wizarding World mourned for their Savior, witches and wizards across the globe lighting candles in remembrance of the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort as a mere infant._

 _[End Flashback]_

It had been hard on Albus to accept, but he was unable to deny that Harry couldn't have just vanished off the face of the Earth. No matter how powerful the child had been magic like that was impossible. The only reasonable answer was that he was dead. It pained the old man, acknowledging the fact that he had failed Lily and James in the protection of their son. Just as he had with Sirius Black, but he had mended that mistake. Harry, however, was one failure he would forever have to live with.

"He's dead, Albus. How in the world did his name come out of the goblet?" Minerva asked, wide eyes upon the parchment held in his hands. Looking up from the paper, his eyes scanned those of the stunned students and equally startled staff.

"What kind of joke is this?" Igor Karkaroff growled, eyeing the parchment in Albus' hand as if his will alone could burn it.

"I assure you, Igor, this is no joke. I am as baffled as you by these events," the Headmaster calmly replied, turning to face his colleagues.

"But the dead can't participate," Ludo Bagman said, disappointment evident in his features, "It would have been such a pleasure to see how the young Potter would have fared in the tournament." Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Professor, sneered at the man for his comment.

"He would have been fourteen, Bagman. You'd expect a child to participate in a tournament this dangerous and live?" he questioned between clenched teeth. Before the man could utter a response the goblet once more began to shift into crimson flames. The silence was once more restored to the Great Hall, their eyes riveted to the dancing fire as it spiraled to the ground at an alarming rate. From within the flames three men burst free.

The most notable was a tall man with a beard composed of tentacles on his mottled, green-skinned face, his left hand consisted of a crustacean-style claw while his right was a long tentacle-like index finger. Blue eyes were fixed onto the unnatural face. He was dressed in a faded, light blue coat with thin gold brims on the cuffs and around the buttonholes, a grey one-breasted waistcoat and grey breeches with a dark red sash and leather belt with a patinated buckle. His right leg resembled that of a crab while his left was hidden within a leather boot. Finishing the ensemble was a black hat.

The second man was muscled and tan with a hat over a red bandana on his head. His hair was composed of dreadlocks which were adorned with beads and trinkets within the dark brown locks. A goatee beard on his rugged face and deep brown eyes were visible as well. He was dressed in long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A knotted striped-red sash was tied around his waist with a pistol attached. Over a white shirt and faded blue waistcoat he had a long, brown coat. All in all, he was quite the opposite of the first.

It was the third, however, that seemed to capture the most attention. He had a lean yet toned frame which was evident by the half-open white shirt which allowed his muscled chest to be viewed. Cotton, black trousers clung to his legs up until they vanished into leather boots. An emerald sash was tied around his waist where a sword and silver pistol were attached. Over his attire he wore an ebony coat which flared at his hips. Raven hair lay in disarray around his lean face, curling to his shoulder blades and falling into his gleaming, emerald eyes.

As much attention as the Great Hall paid to them is as much as the three men didn't pay to the Great Hall. They were much too preoccupied with their discussion to look at their surroundings.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years," the octopus-looking man said, "That was our agreement."

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon," the brown-haired man replied, his voice a little slurred as if he were drunk. His accent, however, was still evident enough to state his British nationality.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless!" the unnatural man growled, seemingly mocking the other, "Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" The raven-haired man behind him smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the exchange between the two.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there," the now named Jack Sparrow said, pointing behind both men before stopping short, "Where did he go?" It was the dark-haired one that turned to look in the pointed direction, for the taller of the two refused to allow his attention to stray from Jack. It was when he turned that the room finally got a view of the emerald eyes that practically glowed on the tanned face. A collective gasp echoed through the room, their memory bringing forth the one person with eyes that color.

"Where the fuck are we?" the smaller man muttered, running a hand through his hair. It was as the dark locks parted that a lightning-shaped scar could be seen before it was once more obscured, solidifying the suspicions of those in the Great Hall.

"Harry Potter?" Minerva unwittingly gasped, pressing a hand to her mouth as soon as the name was uttered. Those haunting green eyes, so like the killing curse, narrowed in her direction. The tentacle-bearded man turned around, having heard the noise behind him and looked at the collection of strangers in their midst.

"Hadrian Jones actually," the raven-haired man growled, the sound causing quite a few people to flinch away from his general direction.

"Only son of Davy Jones, _my_ son." The previously unnamed man said. More silence followed that statement, fear and shock being the most evident, because standing before them was the supposedly dead Harry Potter and the feared pirate Davy Jones.

"He's your son then?" Jack asked, coming forth from behind the two and glancing at the emerald-eyed man standing on Davy Jones' other side. Blue eyes glared at the pirate, but he nodded nonetheless.

"What the fuck did you think I was doing on the Flying Dutchman? Taking a _damn_ _vacation_ among the _dead_?" Hadrian asked, his tone bitingly sarcastic. The remark earned him a chuckle from his 'father', a seeming smirk making its way onto his face.

"You're just full of foolish questions, aren't you, Jack?" the man asked rhetorically, eyeing the pirate with amusement and distaste. Before he could answer a new voice broke in.

"But you _are_ Harry Potter," Albus stated, his blue eyes oddly misty behind his half-moon spectacles.

"That's what it said on that note attached to him," Davy Jones replied, taking a step forward and shadowing his son, "But he was pronounced Hadrian Jones when Calypso and I adopted him." His tone was hard, resolute, challenging them to try and rebuke his claim.

"How did you find him?" Minerva asked, her own eyes focused on the man standing behind Davy Jones.

"The better question would be why in the name of Davy Jones' locker are we here?" Jack questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. His seemingly drunk demeanor gone, he appeared much more dangerous as his brown eyes swept across the room. Albus stepped forward, halting a few feet from the three men when each glared at him.

"You were brought here because Harry's name came from the goblet," he informed them calmly, a gentle smile on his face despite the tension in the room, "He has been chosen to participate in a tournament with three others, and-"

"What if I refuse?" Hadrian interrupted, tilting his head slightly in honest curiosity. A few girls swooned at the sight, their eyes locked on the rugged appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm afraid you are bound by contract," Ludo Bagman spoke up, standing just a little behind the Headmaster, "If you were to refuse to participate your magic would be stripped from you." Jack was the only one confused by the last statement. Hadrian and Davy Jones, however, were aware of the power he wielded. It had been present ever since Hadrian was a child no more than three years old.

"Where is his name?" Davy Jones asked, cold blue eyes assessing those before them. To those who didn't know him they would only see a hardened man, but Hadrian could see the fury within those icy orbs as Dumbledore handed the parchment over to his father. Indeed, the name 'Harry Potter' was written in plain script on the burnt paper. Blue eyes met emerald orbs and a silent conversation passed between them. Hadrian turned to face the Great Hall, his emerald eyes glowing with power.

"I refuse to participate in this tournament," he said, his voice ringing clearly throughout the room. His magic poured from him, signaling that it was an official decision and one he would not change. For a moment, the goblet's flames shifted from blue to violet before settling down. Silence once more filled the room, more out of confusion than anything else.

"Can you still use your magic?" Davy Jones asked, breaking the silence and once more bringing the attention to Hadrian. Raising his right hand, he focused his energy to his fingertips and watched as emerald flames erupted from them. The fire danced along his fingers, spreading across his palm without causing him any harm before vanishing. He had a captive audience the entire time he tested his powers.

"B-but... how?" Ludo Bagman asked, taking a step back when Davy Jones' blue gaze landed on him.

"Because he is _no_ _longer_ Harry Potter," was his answer. It was true. Calypso, also known as Tia Dalma, had used blood magic to adopt Hadrian. Harry Potter died the minute his blood was tied to Davy Jones' and Calypso's, and Hadrian Jones was born. No power on Earth could change it. The Great Hall stilled, taking in the full meaning of the words.

" _However_ ," the raven haired man drawled, pressing his index finger against his lower lip which instantly caught the entire hall's attention, "I have been rather bored lately…" Davy Jones locked eyes with his son, a silent conversation seemingly passing between them, before the man chuckled and ruffled the younger man's dark hair with his claw-like hand. Many flinched in revulsion and fear, but Hadrian only smirked before ducking out of the way.

"We can't have you bored, now can we, lad? My ship wouldn't survive another one of your tantrums," Davy Jones gruff voice teased, a gleam of mirth dancing in his blue eyes. It was Hadrian's spark of sadistic mischief however that put everyone on edge.

"So, you will participate?" Albus asked, a tentative note that many seemed to miss. However, it was Severus Snape who caught the catch and quirked a dark brow at the headmaster, a calculating glint in his dark eyes. He didn't notice the brown orbs trained on him, interest sparking in the deep pools as they watched his every move.

Hadrian turned slightly, his raven locks falling across his cheeks as his killing curse eyes locked with twinkling blue. Nobody breathed for a moment, too intent on the staring match that occurred between the Lord of the Light and the Savior of the Wizarding World.

"Yes," was his simple reply. The word alone seemed to speak volumes, and perhaps it did, because the entire Great Hall erupted in murmurs and gasps as soon as he'd spoken.

"Then please, right this way Mr. Potter," Ludo Bagman said, gesturing with a hand for him to step into the door behind the long table. Davy Jones and Jack watched in barely concealed amusement as Hadrian's eyes took on that same impish glint, a hint of anger alight within those eyes of death.

" _But_ ," and once again, silence prevailed, eyes once more on the young man who they'd thought missing for so many years, "I will participate as Hadrian Merrik Jones and I represent the Flying Dutchman."

"Yes," Davy Jones drawled, "It only makes sense as _Harry Potter_ is now _dead_." The silence was almost deafening, bringing chills to the spines of everyone in the Great Hall. Their minds were being overtaken by those very words, leaving them unable to say a word as the three men walked out of the Great Hall to join the other champions.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, their Savior no longer existed. In his place was a man that they never expected: Hadrian Jones; Pirate and Prince of the Sea, son of Davy Jones; Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Ruler of the Ocean Depths and Calypso; the Sea Goddess.

 **Well, there ya have it! It's not as much change as I would have liked it to be, but I will be going into a lot more detail in the next chapter. I chose the middle name Merrik because it means "ruler of the sea". It seems quite fitting in this case. (:**

 **And since I hadn't been planning on a continuation of this story, I will be having a poll for Harry's partner. Jack's has already been chosen if most of you have not yet guessed.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Fenyx**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everyone,**

 **I'm sure many of you have already heard. Today, a great actor and wonderful man was lost to us all. His talent will continue to inspire our creativity and warm our hearts.**

 **We lost Alan Rickman, but we remain with the memories of his talent.**

 **In memory of our one and only Severus Snape, because it was Alan Rickman who inspired such love for such a character, I will transform this story into what it should have been. And I'll warn you now. There will be slash, and Severus Snape will be a very major character.**

 **Let us remember Alan Rickman today and every day of our lives as the man he was.. and the actor he will always be.**

 **R.I.P ALAN RICKMAN**

 _ **"Your talent and inspiration will radiate within us always."**_

 **~Fenyx**


End file.
